The Wedding!
by Slayerchick33
Summary: Songs fic: What if Will and Elizabeth’s wedding didn’t get rained out and didn’t get interrupted? Well duh! The wedding would go on! Has the song 'I Need You' by LeAnn Rimes and will have 'You and Me' by Lifehouse soon!


**I Need You**

**Summery: **What if Will and Elizabeth's wedding didn't get rained out and didn't get interrupted? Well duh! The wedding would go on!

**A/N: **This is in Elizabeth's POV through the wedding and reception.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own POTC or LeAnn Rime's song I Need You.

So I woke up today and I knew that today was going to be the best day of my life. Why you ask? Because it's mine and Will's wedding day. Our wedding day.

As usual, my father wanted today to be the best day of my life for I am his only daughter. As it should be, Will said to me a couple weeks ago. So my father bought almost everything for Will and I for our wedding day, including my dress. But he didn't buy two things: the rings that Will and I will be exchanging soon. I told father that I didn't need all these things, but he wouldn't have none of tat. All I needed was him to walk me down the isle, and Will…

…My blessing

_I don't need a lot of things_

_I can get by with nothing_

_Of all the blessings life can bring_

_I always needed something._

Will…

I can't wait to see him, which won't be until the wedding march starts. He's made me so happy since the day he told me he loved me. Which was the second best day of my life. The first, will of coarse be today. I just know it.

Will's everything I could ever want. And he's the only thing I need to be happy. Will's my everything.

And nothing, especially now, could ever change that,

_But I've got all I want_

_When it comes to loving you_

_You're my only reason_

_You're my only truth._

I can hear the wedding march start and I'm ecstatic. I can feel the corners of my mouth lift into a smile. My father looks down at me with a smile on his face and sticks his arm out for me to take it. I swear, time went slower as I watched my flower girl and my bridesmaids walk down the isle.

I'm excited to see Will in his finest clothing. But he looks good in whatever he wears. He looks so perfect in my eyes. We decided to have an outdoor wedding by the water because it was where he proposed to me. It was perfect. I can't wait till after the wedding where he can hold me in his strong arms. I feel safe and free in his arms.

I need him…

_I need you like water_

_Like breath like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

It is now time for father and I to walk down the isle. He gives my arm a squeeze and we start walking. The first thing that catches my eye is Will, not any of the people staring at me mattered, only Will did, smiling at me. He looks so handsome. His feathered hat reminds me of the day he told me he loved me. The day after we got back from our pirate adventure.

Will saved me in our little pirate adventure with Captain Jack Sparrow. His love saved me. And his loved gave me courage to fight the crew of the Black Pearl and call of my engagement to Norrington. So I could be with him instead.

He gave me courage to love him.

_You're the hope that moves me_

_To courage again_

_You're the love that rescues me_

_When the cold winds rage_

We stop at the alter as the priest asks "Who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do." My father replies. He lets go of my arm and I take his hands in my own. I stand up on my tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek and tell my father that I love him. I turn around there's Will. He takes my hand and helps me up on the alter. I smiles at him and he returns it. I love him so much!

The priest's voice drowned out as I looked into Will's eyes. They're so full of love, love for me, love for us. There's no turning back now, and I've never been more ready to take this step in our lives. Will's brought me so far in life for if I was without him, I would be lost. He taught me how to defend myself and cherish the moment.

But most of all, he taught me how to love.

_And it's so amazing_

'_Cause that's just how you are_

_And I can't turn back now_

'_Cause you've brought me too far._

I come back to the world when the priest talks about an exchanging of rings. I see Will reaching into his pocket and pull out a ring. My ring.

"With this ring I thee wed." Will said with his sweet voice. And I could tell he meant it. He then slipped the ring on my ring finger on my left hand. I start to choke up.

I turn around and my maid of honor hands me my right, Will's ring to give to him.

I turn to him and I say "With this ring I thee wed." And I slip it onto his ring finger on his left hand, just as he did it to me. I can feel tears start to fall down my eyes and Will lifts his rough hands to wipe them away. I've always loved his hands.

The priest turns so me and says "Do you, Elizabeth Swann, take this man as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." I say.

The priest then turned to Will and asked "Do you, William Turner, take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, to honor and to cherish, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Will says looking straight into my eyes.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest says.

I smile an lean forward to kiss him. It was the most passionate, but gentle kiss he has ever given me. I can hear everyone clapping. And I just knew that everything was going to be perfect.

_I need you like water_

_Like breath like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through_

_I need you_

_Oh yes I do._

We broke apart and Will takes me hands in his as we turn to the guests.

"I now pronounce Mr. and Mrs. William Turner." The priest says with glee.

I take Will's arm and we head down the isle. As we pass my father I saw a tear slide down his cheek and I smile at him. Will and I head for the reception area and take our seats to have dinner. We shared sweet kisses throughout the reception because we could now. And I loved it.

The reception was full of joy and happiness. Will and I had the best time. It was so much fun to throw my bouquet of roses over my head. But it was even more fun watching the look on everyone's face as Will reached under my dress and up my leg to get my garder. But my favorite part of that night was sharing our first dance as husband and wife. Will had me teach him to dace so he got it perfectly on our wedding day and he did fantastic. If I had to do this all again I would, because it would be worth it. Because of Will. Because I need him as much as he needs me. For us to be together.

Forever and always…

_I need you like water_

_Like breath like rain_

_I need you like mercy_

_From heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_And it carries me through_

_I need you_

_Oh yes I do._

Someone once told me that true love was the soul's recognition of it's counterpoint in another, and I'm really glad that I found that. That we both found it in each other. I'm just so amazed that I have Will. For if I didn't have him, I'd be dead. He's my everything. He's my water, the air I breathe, the rain I feel. He's what I need to survive. I need him to love me.

I can't wait for tonight when I wrapped up in his arms and I feel that freedom in them. His arms make me feel free because no one can judge us when we're together. I love to feel that.

Because that's all I really need. All I really need is Will.

**Review's please? I know this probably isn't as good as 'Four Walls' but no flames please! They make me sad L .**


End file.
